Ghosts From The Past
by Leonora Chris
Summary: Tony has finally joined the NCIS and is now Special Agent DiNozzo. There are still many bumps on the way, tempers fly and people come and go. New and old. And there is no present without past. No one said it was going to be easy. AU. Part 3 of the 'Ghosts' series.
1. Say That Again

**__****(I don't own NCIS or the characters etc from it, only the story is mine.)**

**I have plans for this Charlie C.F. It all depends if I ever get that far with the series for you to find out his part, so... We'll see if I actually get the chance to use him in the story the way I've been planning to... If not, then his story will remain inside my own head only.  
**

**I may not always even notice if I end up mentioning something from the oneshots, without getting into any further details. Just a little heads up on that... For example, something I don't know if I'm even going to mention here is what I mentioned on the last Ghosts oneshot. The fate of Tony's car.**

_**Leo**_

* * *

_"I was once told I need to forgive the betrayal I was put through. _

_They don't realize that forgive and forget are two separate things._

_What they are in reality asking for is to forget my basic human instinct. _

_The instinct to protect myself against the threat which they became.  
_

_It is forgive and move on, but don't let it happen to you again. _

_It's not forget and move on and go through it again and again._

_The first was their fault, but the second will put the blame on you. _

_So I move on and forgive for my sake, but I won't forget."  
_

_- Charlie C.F._

* * *

Two months of forced vacation. Normally the very thought of that was too much for Tony to bear. The former detective was not good at '_sit still and just relax for two months_'. For once he had done as told, but it was only thanks to his Italian relatives who forced him to rest and recover just like the doctor had ordered and they also made sure he was never bored. Plus one month being surrounded with nothing but Italian language was great way to refresh his own skills. Only one month, because as soon as he was well enough he decided to spend that last month travelling around Europe. He even went climbing once. What Ducky didn't know, couldn't hurt anyone.

Now he was finally back home. Healthy tan and healthy glow on him which he was very much aware he hadn't had on him in years. He _had_ needed that vacation desperately, but there was nothing and no one who could make him admit it. It was his secret to keep.

Just like the few ladies he had met and left behind in three different countries. For a moment he had almost felt like James Bond who had new woman in every place and mission he went to. Now it just made him feel guilty, but there was nothing he could do when there was a whole wide sea separating him from the women and none of them were the type to leave their family behind. Especially when his work would take most of his time. Part of him was envious of them. He now had some relatives he knew he could enjoy spending time with. But having a family was so much more. He didn't think he would ever love someone like he had loved Howard and Jeanne.

"Hey! Tony! You're back! Looking good too. I can see why the director started the holy war to send you away."

Tony rolled his eyes. He was standing in the bullpen, looking at the time every once in a while. Tom Morrow had ordered him there. Saying he needed to talk about something with him.

"I looked perfectly fine before, Chris."

Chris Pacci grinned, looking highly amused. "Sure. Like the death himself was standing right behind you the whole time."

"You're only saying that because you were there when Langer decided to use me as his punching bag."

"Sure... Anything that makes you feel better, Tony..."

Tony had a mock look of hurt on his face, but he didn't bother holding it up too long. He was in a very good mood. Again he had to admit that the vacation had done him wonders. Despite the heartbreak caused by the women and one close call at the mountains, he'd been having the time of his life. And for the first time since deciding to become a cop, he hadn't even once thought about work and all the brutal crime scene memories he was always carrying around.

"So what are you doing here this early?"

Chris points his finger at the stack of files. "I decided to leave the paperwork for Monday... Felt like such a good idea at the time."

Tony winced in empathy. He had made the same mistake only few times before he realized that it was not good idea when you were a cop in a place where the work load was so much worse. Ever since then he had created his own system to go through and finish them fast. When asked how he did it, he never revealed his secret. Just gave people his infuriating trademark answer '_Work smarter, not harder_'.

"Ouch... That's gonna hurt."

"It already does. So why are you here so early? Can't wait to get back to work?" Chris smirked and points at his stack of papers again.

"Because I'd be glad to share, you know."

"Hah hah. No. The director told me to come."

"Ah. I hope it's nothing serious. Or have nothing to do with the bear in the bullpen."

"The bear..? What did he do?"

Chris sighs. "What didn't he do? Honestly, I'm actually impressed Vivian hasn't quit yet. I didn't think she had it in her. Although I'm not sure how much longer she will be able to take it... There's been several missing children cases they've had to work with lately and Gibbs went from bad to worse and the other day from worse to meltdown. I'd say he went from pissed off bear to dragon in a matter of hours."

Tony shook his head. "Well, I can't really blame him... Although he really should find other ways to show off his temper... He's never going to keep his agents with him for a full year..."

"Oh yeah. That's another thing. Guess how many of the new agents he's been scaring off in the last two months?"

"I'd say few, but with that look on your face, I'm guessing it's a lot more than that..."

"Nine. _Nine_ perfectly fine agents who came here strong and full of potential and ended up leaving weak and terrified for their lives. The director isn't being very happy and threatened to find the perfect punishment for Gibbs if he didn't change his ways... I must admit I'm kind of looking forward to that. Especially knowing how good any punishments usually work on the old bastard. I feel sorry for you for getting him as your boss."

Tony shook his head in amazement. He could almost feel how the 'feeling good after the vacation' was starting to slowly fade away. "Oh man..."

"Already regretting taking the job offer?" Chris looked sympathetic.

"No... Not that. I'm just wondering if the vacation was worth it."

The elevator doing the '_ding_' sound put the end to their conversation as Tom Morrow walked in the bullpen. Tony could be mistaken, but for a moment he thought the man looked relieved. And not just '_good to have you back and looking healthier_' relieved. It was more of a '_thank God you're finally back!_'

Chris greets the director and stares after the two as they disappeared towards the director's office, with a curious look on his face. He was pretty sure even Gibbs didn't know yet that Tony was back or else he might not have even left work yesterday. That was the other curious thing. The director had ordered Gibbs and Vivian home early and to not return until Tuesday. It was almost as if Morrow had done it on purpose, so that Gibbs wouldn't be here at the same time with Tony.

Inside the office, Tom told the young man to sit down and observed him for a moment before sitting behind his desk. "I'm glad to see you looking much healthier than the last time I saw you. You're looking good and I hope you will keep it that way. I don't want my agents to keep passing out in my office each time they fail to take care of themselves properly... And especially not get killed on the field because of it."

"Sir..."

"On your defence, you were not yet officially my agent back then. But I don't want a repeat of that. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir." Tony had to keep still, to not squirm on his seat. This director here sure did make him feel like a naughty schoolboy facing the principal...

"Good... Now on the more positive note... Before your vacation, you passed your requirements with flying colors. I'm impressed. Very much so. On your files I can see you've jumped ranks so fast that I can see only one another person in the agency ever doing the same. I believe his name was-"

"Howard..." Tony spoke softly and Tom looked surprised.

"Yes. I believe you are correct. How did you-?"

"He was my brother..."

"Really? On your files I see no mention of that..."

"Distant relatives and he was more like a surrogate brother to me. We were really close..."

"I'm sorry for your loss..."

"It's okay... It's been ten years now, sir. Plenty of time to grieve."

Tom hummed. Neither agreeing or disagreeing. "Well, either way. With the level you are at, you would be ready to be Senior Field Agent."

Tony flinched. Not again... "Sir... With all respect... As good as I may or may not be, all you know is what's on paper. You don't know how good I am from your own experience. No one in this place truly knows it. And before I can truly do my job at my very limits and possibly stretch that line even further, I need to first get used to the differences between being a cop and being a federal agent. Once you have seen it yourself that I'm good enough and think I should be in higher rank, then I will be fine with it... My only wish would be to not be treated like a complete rookie or probie as you call it... I'm not green, just never been an agent before..."

Tom Morrow was pleased by what he heard. He had actually planned finishing his sentence with a '_but it might be a little too soon for that just yet_'. He knew from experience that many lesser men would have jumped into opportunity to jump forward in their career as fast as they could. Very few of them actually did succeed on the long run.

"Very well. That's what we will do then. Don't worry. Your new boss knows you're not a probie. I made sure of that."

"Really? You told Gibbs that?" Tony was surprised.

Tom was looking guilty. "Actually... Agent Gibbs won't be your boss."

"Huh? I thought..."

"We all thought that, but as I am sure agent Pacci already told you, there's been plenty of trouble around lately because of agent Gibbs. I told him I have a punishment waiting for him if he did not start to at least try to behave and find other ways for his little big man tantrums. We can't afford to keep losing good agents because of one man. He's good, but he's not that good. He didn't take heed and instead of just talking a criminal into surrendering, he provoked him into taking a weapon he had dropped on the floor. The man did so and Gibbs shot him in the head. The guy was a pedophile so I was more than happy to cover it up for him, but I'm sure you understand how this type of behaviour should never be accepted. He is good at his job when he wants to, so no one would simply want to fire him, but at the same time how can I punish others while let agent Gibbs just keep going as he has been able to so far? I don't practice favouritism and I need to make sure my agents understand that."

Tony frowned. Hearing all that was a little overwhelming, but not really that shocking. "And what do I have to do with this?"

"Well, you see, agent DiNozzo..." Tom leaned forward on his crossed arms.

"Agent Gibbs seems to hold you in a very high place in his eyes. He chose you himself. Practically bullied me into accepting you when he didn't even have to. I had already accepted you. Little speech from Abigal Sciuto and seeing your files were enough to convince me... He made the mistake of mentioning to me how much he just can't wait when you finally return and he gets a partner worthy of his time as he puts it. In his own very arrogant way of course. So I decided to hit him where it hurts the most..."

"By putting me in another team?"

"That's one way of saying it... What you don't know is just how much he needs and wants you in his team. Tomorrow when he comes to work, you will be working on the field. I will give him '_take it or leave it_' offer. He must 'earn' you. If he can keep even one new agent in his team for a year, willingly and not bullied into, then he can have you back. If he can first convince you that you would much rather work with him than your current boss. He just transferred so you'll only meet him tomorrow." Tom stopped talking and obviously waited for Tony to say something.

"Wow..."

Tom hesitated. "If you truly are against this and only joined because of agent Gibbs, then maybe..."

"Oh, no. I think this sounds too amusing to pass on. I'm in. So who's my new boss then?" Tony looked dead serious, but with a twinkle in his eyes. Tom laughed.

By the time Tony was back in the bullpen, he had shared the high points with Chris. For some odd reason, ever since that first phone call, the men had become close enough to share more than a '_hello_' whenever they saw each other. And Tony trusted his gut feeling that he could trust Chris to not spread this information, even if Tom had never said it was a secret. Needless to say, Chris Pacci was in shock and awe.

"Well, this ought to be interesting..." Chris smirked.

"Seriously, man. It is so good to have you back and join us. You've been at work for what, an hour at most? Where have you been hiding all my life?"

Tony laughed. While he was a little worried how big of an explosion Gibbs was going to be, he couldn't wait to put his skills to test as an NCIS agent.

"Your boss won't be here for another day and you look like you've got nothing to do with your time, so... You still not gonna help me out with my paperwork? You know, friend in need is a friend-"

"My new boss might not like if you borrow me and get the credit for it, so in your dreams." Tony smirked and Chris sighed dramatically.

_**End of Part 1.**_


	2. Unhappy Encounters

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, favs and follows! The new boss is briefly mentioned in Ghost Games part 10. In case you are wondering...  
**

_**Leo**_

* * *

Something was going on. Gibbs knew it from the moment he walked in the bullpen early in the next morning. It wasn't like there was something he could see or hear that would set off the alarms for him. He just had this really nasty feeling in his gut. Plus, Chris Pacci grinned at him _way_ too gleefully and shouted his '_good morning!_' way too cheerfully... All that almost faded away at the thought that today would be the first day to have certain former young detective joining them. With how difficult it had been for him to work with all those green agents and Blackadder who for some reason just didn't get the message to leave, it was truly a gift sent from the Heavens to have found DiNozzo when he did.

"That detective is not at work yet?" Vivian asked hopefully as she walked to her desk. Gibbs gave her nasty look.

"He's no longer detective, but _agent_ DiNozzo. So you might as well use the correct title."

Vivian looks away from her boss. As much as she had an attitude, she couldn't hold the eye contact long enough.

The truth was that as the minutes went by, Gibbs was starting to worry when DiNozzo still wasn't at work. At first he simply felt irritated and swore to deliver a head slap and make it clear he better not be late again. After thirty minutes however, and with that nasty feeling still in his gut, he couldn't brush away the growing worry. On top of that his mind was filled with all the reasons why the young man could be late. None of the scenarios were good. He cursed in his mind that he hadn't asked Abby to give him the young man's new cellphone number...

Tom Morrow stood upstairs and looked down at the bullpen with a frown. Now that the moment was finally here, he was having few doubts if this really was the best way to deal with his agent. Then Gibbs noticed him and he knew it was a little too late to have any regrets now. The decision had already been made and he even had DiNozzo's agreement.

"In my office."

Chris grinned again when Gibbs walked past him. Oh, to be a fly on the wall to catch the moment when Gibbs finds out...

* * *

While Gibbs was on his way to see the director, Tony was on his way to the crime scene, where he'd been told to go. He would be meeting his new boss there. When Morrow had given the name, he thought it sounded somehow familiar, but he hadn't given it too much thought yet.

He stopped the car next to other one, which he figured had to be one of the cars from the Navy Yard he had seen before. Getting out, he frowns when he saw the people crowding around the crime scene. It brought him back to another time several months ago and he found himself wondering what Gibbs was doing... It all felt like a lifetime ago to him... If it weren't for his almost healed scar on his chest as a constant reminder and the less serious one on his butt-cheek, he'd think it had all been in a dream.

"Agent DiNozzo?" A man in his late thirties walked towards him.

"Yes." Tony smiles and takes the offered hand. It was going to take a while to get used to his new title...

"I'm Hindall. Nathan Hindall. I'm your new partner." The man smiled. He had a firm grip. Almost too firm. If it weren't for the friendly smile and twinkling eyes, Tony would have thought there was some ill thought behind it.

"So where's the boss?" Tony is slightly relieved when the man finally lets go of his hand.

Nathan laughed. "Don't let him know you called him that. He prefers his given name. Come. We've been waiting you for a while."

Tony frowned with worry and hurried after the shorter man. It would be just his luck to mess up on the first day... "I'm not late, am I?"

"No! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put it that way... You're actually just a little early. We didn't think Morrow would let you go this soon. It's just that we're still one agent short, so we really could use you and your fresh mind. Besides, we're almost done at the crime scene anyway. Just need to do some interviews and we'll be heading back."

Tony relaxed, but only slightly. It wouldn't be first time when he was told one thing, but in reality he was left to try to read between lines the real message... However, so far so good, so he forced his usual smile on his face as they stepped inside the building where the crime scene was.

Letting out sharp whistle, Nathan waved his hand towards the few people in the room. "Valentine! He's here!"

The man, Valentine, looked to be somewhere in his forties, but it was hard to tell. While he was taller than Nathan, his waistline looked more like someone who had spent time sitting behind the desk and not like a field agent who was used to running after the suspects.

"Anthony DiNozzo?" The man looked curious as he stepped closer and held out his hand, which Tony took with slightly narrowed eyes.

The older man licked his lips, looking suddenly nervous. "I'm Elian Valentine."

"Right. My new boss." Tony stated blankly and pulled his hand back. Then there was a sudden flash of recognition on his face and he chuckled unhappily.

"Of course... I _thought_ your name sounded familiar..."

"Hindall... Go see if doctor Mallard is done with the body..." Valentine ordered and Nathan was smart enough to know when he was dismissed. Shrugging apologetically to Tony, he leaves.

Tony snorts and crosses his arms over his chest. "I should have figured it out the moment Morrow gave the name 'Valentine'... It's not like I've met many people with that name."

"Anthony..." Valentine started uncertainly, but Tony cut him off sharply.

"Tony."

"Tony..." Valentine agreed softly and awkward silence took over. Tony was waiting patiently what the man could come up with next. Finally, after embarrassingly long time of silence, the older man finally chuckles nervously.

"I can see you have grown up from that little boy and you've mastered your death glare... Howard would be proud..."

"You're really not helping yourself there!" Tony hissed and Valentine flinched.

"And you have no right to speak my brother's name!"

"Tony... I'm sorry... I really am... I was stupid and young and... I was stupid. But believe me I have paid my price for my young foolishness..."

Tony only glared harder and Valentine looked away from him. After all those years, he still couldn't face that look... Of course part of it could have something to do with feelings of guilt.

"I... I was too green back then, but I thought I knew better... That surely I could do just as well as Howard did... It's a miracle I'm even at the position I now am. I made many mistakes, Tony. But I swear, I had nothing to do with your brother's death. As much as I didn't like him, I would have never left him without a backup, had I known what was going on..."

Tony kept his face impassive, but he was listening and he almost closed his eyes when Howard's death was mentioned. It was still too sore memory for him.

"After Howard died... I lost soon another partner... Then my firstborn died..."

Tony actually looked at the man properly in the eyes this time, without the glare. Studying him to see if the man was simply trying to gain some pity points. Seeing no such, but simply honestly a heartbroken man, he stood quietly and let the man finish his tale.

"It was hit and run and... Let's just say I've had few attitude adjustments happen to me after everything. I had to man up and set my priorities right before I lost even more. I transferred and took care of what was left of my family..."

Tony sighed. "Look... I'm sorry for your loss. I really am. But it doesn't change the fact that I really didn't hear good things from Howard about you. Plus you mocked him after his death. I don't think I can forgive that."

Valentine made a face at the memory. He had gotten into some big trouble for that. The director had been pissed off... And because of it, he hadn't been there to watch his other partner's back when their boss failed to do so... "Tony... I'm not looking for forgiveness... But I... I know why Howard was without backup..."

Tony froze. "What are you talking about..?"

"Our boss... Mike Franks... I don't know if you remember him..."

Tony raised his eyebrow and the look on his face said '_oh really?_'. Valentine almost chuckled at that. While the brothers weren't really brothers, he couldn't help but see his former partner all over this young fellow. It brought him plenty of mixed feelings. Some of them were bittersweet.

"He messed up... Big time..."

"Tell me." Tony hissed.

* * *

"What did you do?" Those were the first words Gibbs spoke after marching in the director's office. While Tom hadn't said anything, there was suddenly painful twist in his gut and he just knew. He knew he wasn't going to like what his sometimes director and sometimes friend was going to say to him.

Tom grimaced inwardly. Leaning back on his chair he let out a huff of breath. "Jethro... Do you remember my warning to you before you scared off the latest agent I put in your team?"

The look on Gibbs's face was odd combination of a glare and smirk. "Yeah. And I warned _you_ to not keep sending incompetent people in my team."

Shaking his head, Tom took out a file and held it out for his agent to take, who was too used to this by now and didn't move from his spot and simply crossed his arms with a stubborn stare.

"Take it, Jethro. It's your new agent."

"Why bother? Not like that one is gonna last any longer than the other ones."

"Alright... I'll lay down the law then." Tom glared and dropped the file on his desk. His glare may not have been the infamous 'Gibbs glare', but it was close enough.

"Agent DiNozzo..."

Gibbs perked up hearing the name and then he frowned. Having that feeling in his gut again.

"As we are speaking now, he is on his way to a crime scene..."

"What?"

"...to work with his new team. I put him in another team, Jethro." Tom finished. It was simple and short. There was no need for long speeches with agent Gibbs. Those didn't work on him.

He had known it would happen and he had mentally prepared for it for days now. Still, when it did happen, he couldn't help the flinch and he even wondered for a good few seconds if he should have actually called in few agents in case Gibbs needed to be restrained, so he wouldn't end up killing him.

Gibbs exploded and that was putting it lightly. It was supernova Gibbs gone wild. Several things crashed on the floor as he jumped forward and slammed his hands on the desk. You could hear the crack when his fist connected with the desk again. "You had _no_ right! He's _my_ agent!"

"I had every right, Jethro. He's not yours. He's my agent." Tom kept his calm and looked the beast straight in the eyes.

"You brought this on you. I _warned_ you. I warned you that I would have proper punishment waiting for you."

"He's not a tool to be used! He has nothing to do with this!" Gibbs snarled. He was actually showing his teeth and for a moment Tom could almost swear he saw steam coming from his nostrils. Those who had lately nicknamed him the dragon, had not seen the real thing yet...

"Of course he's not. I want to keep him working for us and not let you scare the kid off before he has even gotten used to working as an agent."

"_I_ picked him! I found him and chose him! I won't let you do this, Tom!"

Tom sighed. "Jethro... This won't have to be permanent..."

Gibbs actually calmed down for a bit. Just barely.

"One year. You will take this new agent..." Tom tapped the file with his finger. The file which was one of the few things not on the floor now. All thanks to him grabbing it in time.

"...and make sure that the man wants to work for you one full year. Without threatening him to agree to stay. One year, Jethro. And if by then agent DiNozzo still wants to work with you, you can have him."

"Tom... There's no need to use DiNozzo to punish me."

"The way I see it, I'm doing him a great favor. You've got to see that. I'm sure you do. You have been worse than your usual bastard self. And that is saying something. I don't want to fire you. I'd be crazy to do that. You are a good agent... But I can't let you roam around like a mad dog. Scaring off all the other good agents. As green as they may be, one of them could have become something big in the future. We can't afford to keep losing them. I know you know that."

Gibbs narrowed his eyes, but actually snatched the file from the desk. Of course he wouldn't be Gibbs if he didn't have the last word. Walking to the door, he stopped once more and turned around, with pure fury in his eyes. A promise that there would be plenty of stressful moments coming for the director...

"This won't end here!"

_**End of Part 2.**_


	3. Only Time Will Tell Where We Stand

**Next part! Hope you like it. Worry not. The Mike Franks issue will be thrown back in the story soon enough...  
**

_**Leo**_

* * *

Marching down the stairs to the bullpen, Gibbs ignored the curious looks coming from Blackadder. Then Chris Pacci rolled his chair closer to them and asked the question that made Gibbs want to punch something or someone. He had spent few minutes outside the director's office. Trying to calm himself down for a change.

"So, what did Morrow want?"

"I'm pretty sure you know what." Gibbs snapped and sat down behind his desk. Chris simply chuckled. He was one of the few people who was, more or less, used to Gibbs and his moods. Of course even he knew when to stay away from the older agent's firing range.

"You know, Gibbs... This didn't have to happen..." Christ started. He saw the way the older man was clenching his teeth together so he knew his time was limited.

"You could right now be ordering around your new agent... Instead Tony will be handed over to someone else..."

Vivian perked up at that and her frown turns into smile. She looked bit too gleeful for her own good. "DiNozzo won't be joining us?"

Gibbs glared at her, but it was Pacci who set things straight. "No. He won't. Agent DiNozzo will be put in another team. Director is using him to punish your boss."

"What are you talking about?" Vivian frowned again and Chris felt secret pleasure, knowing he was the cause of that. It wasn't that he hated the woman, but he certainly wasn't a fan either. And then there was her general attitude... It was a miracle she and Gibbs hadn't killed each other yet.

"Tony is the 'instrument' here for the director to try to control Gibbs. If he manages to do what he's been told to do, then he can have DiNozzo." Chris wasn't smiling anymore. Instead there was dead serious look on his face. Remembering what had happened between Tony and Brent Langer, he hoped everything would turn out alright. Hopefully the woman would have either left or grown into proper partner to work with by the time Tony would join their team. And he knew it would happen. He had known agent Gibbs long enough to know the man would get what he wanted, one way or another. Of course there was now also the unknown variable, DiNozzo, so nothing had been written on the stone just yet either...

Having said all he had wanted to say, Chris rolled back to his own desk. Hoping he would still be there by the time Tony and his team would return.

Vivian scowled at the paperwork on her desk. "I don't get it... What's so special about him..?"

"He has more skills and natural talent in his pinky than you could ever begin to even hope to have." Gibbs snapped. He hadn't gotten along with the woman since day one. She was not someone he trusted to watch his six. She was far too much into her personal issues and goals to avenge her brother's death. Her mind was far too often focused on that instead of where it should have been. Like watching your partner's six.

Not expecting and not getting any answer, Gibbs opened the file Tom had given to him. He scanned over the papers lazily and wasn't bothering to memorize even the name of the new agent. It was Steve something. That much he could remember and as far as he was concerned, he didn't need to know anything else. He closed the file after few minutes and thought for a moment about throwing it in the trash can. You know, just to show how much he didn't like being played. Instead he pushed it among his other files. The growing mountain of files which he now stared at with disgust.

* * *

Tony's team returned to the Navy Yard several hours later. After finding a lead, they ended up spending time outside longer than they had thought they would. Stepping in the bullpen, Tony was joking about something with Nathan goodnaturedly. He saw from the corner of his eye Gibbs staring at them, with gleam in his eyes.

"Um... Is it okay if..?" He looked at Valentine, who also had noticed the agent glaring at them or maybe at him, the man who had stolen something that was his. While Valentine didn't know the man personally, having only recently transferred back in the city, he had heard enough rumours to know that the agent was a possessive bastard and it didn't matter if this situation was something their director had decided.

"Sure... We all could use a little coffee break... And maybe get some food while we're at it. Thirty minutes."

Tony nods with a tight smile and walks straight to Gibbs's desk. Vivian tried her best to ignore him, but it was pretty distracting having those two just staring at each other silently.

"So... It's been a while..." Tony finally spoke, but Gibbs remained silent.

"Come on, Gibbs... Help me out a little? Coffee break? You sure look like you need some. Coffee I mean." Tony hid his grin.

Gibbs still didn't say anything, but he stood up and walked to the elevator and Tony took it as a sign to follow. Vivian finally looked up.

"What about me?" She never got the answer.

Few minutes later, both men were sitting in a busy and small coffeehouse, close to the Navy Yard. Finally having his coffee, Gibbs had relaxed enough to talk.

"You doing okay? Ducky seen you yet?"

"Sure... I've been throughoutly examined by the good doctor... Already almost as good as new."

"You happy in that team?"

Tony kept his face impassive. Sure, to his surprise he actually had enjoyed his first day so far, but there was no way he could tell that to Gibbs. Not this soon anyway. "It's alright..."

Gibbs snorts and stares at the long scratch mark he had spotted on the young man's left hand. Of course Tony noticed his stare and hid his hand under the small table.

"Just a scratch. Nothing serious. You know I've had much worse than that."

"What happened?" While it may have sounded like a simple question to some, Tony knew it was more of an order to tell the truth. And of course he lied without blinking an eye, while looking Gibbs straight in the eyes. There was no need to tell that their suspect had gotten a little too aggressive with her long sharp nails. Such a small incident, but he wasn't going to test his luck by letting his almost boss know how on his very first day he got hurt. Even if it really was just a scratch.

"A cat."

"A what?"

"Cat. Came out of nowhere. I guess it didn't like me very much."

Gibbs narrowed his eyes in suspicion, but didn't say anything. Tony studied the man and frowned at what he saw. Gibbs had lost some weight since he last saw him and the skin under his eyes was dark. All in all he looked stressed out and like he hadn't been sleeping that much lately...

"So... How's Shannon and Kelly?" He asked and the flinch he almost missed seeing told him that he had hit straight to the root of the problem.

"Fine." Was the short answer.

"You've slept in the basement lately? Trouble in paradise?" Tony asked the questions with innocent look on his face and Gibbs just stared at him.

"It wouldn't happen to have anything to do with Kelly and her boyfriend?"

"Abby?" Gibbs asked wryly. He had a feeling he should just get used to the young man knowing what others didn't. Everyone else pretty much just assumed it was all because of the cases he'd been working on lately. Which did play their part, but were not the root cause.

Tony grinned. "Shannon actually."

"You've talked to my wife?" Gibbs was surprised and slightly irritated.

Tony shrugged. "She's talking and I'm listening. I've got to tell you, Gibbs... You better apologize and fix things soon. It's kind of awkward when other man's wife calls you to rant about their marriage and family life problems..."

Gibbs winced. He tried not to think about just how much Shannon shared with the young man. Ever since finding out the truth about Tony, his wife had practically adopted the kid, without DiNozzo even realizing it. He could tell her behaviour only confused the young man.

"Don't worry. She doesn't get into anything too intimate. Thank God for that." Tony winks. Thank God indeed. Knowing Gibbs's most intimate secrets were not something he cared to know about...

"You really should talk more with her. I mean the woman loves you. That's something. If I were you, I'd hold on tight."

With a snort, Gibbs lifts up his coffee cup and takes a sip. It was surprising how easily the willingness to share came to him. It was something that was usually very unnatural for him to do. Yet here he was... Opening his mouth again. "It seems this is serious this time..."

"Ah..." Tony nods knowingly.

"You tried to scare him off like all the others, but instead he might be 'the one' as he refuses to back off and now you've upset your girls... Not cool, Gibbs."

"Just wait when you're a father of a girl..."

Tony stiffens and drops his gaze to his coffee cup. "Never gonna happen. I'm not parent material. Not the type to settle down."

Gibbs studied the forced smile. Months ago he wouldn't have been able to tell the difference between those smiles, but he was slowly starting to get better at it. "That so? Well... You never know...

"Nope. Never." Tony almost snapped. He'd made the decision when he was just a kid. To never become a father. All thanks to his own parents for showing their idea of a 'parent's love'. Adding that to their genes, he couldn't see any child of his ever being happy or not messed up.

Leaving the issue for later time, Gibbs smiled wryly. "Sure the guy seems alright... But he wants to move in Africa in few years..."

Tony felt grateful that the subject was dropped. Although he knew what Gibbs was doing. It both irritated him and made him appreciate the gesture. "Ah. You're afraid your little girl is going to go with him and you're never going to see her again... You know there's the amazing invention called airplanes?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes and with a slight twinkle in his eyes he teased the young man. "I wouldn't mind it as much if she'd have chosen you... Would at least keep her here. Could still happen. After all you were her 'first love'. She still doesn't know you're alive."

"Don't even joke about it..." Tony made a face. While he may not have anything against the young woman, he didn't feel tempted by the idea of having Gibbs as his father in law. That was just asking for trouble. He didn't have to see it himself to know that Gibbs was the kind of father that wouldn't make life easy for any of his little girl's boyfriends. While he was a guy, it kind of made him feel envious...

"What are you saying, Dinozzo? My daughter is not good enough for you?"

"What..? I never said that..! I'm just not trying to marry into your family. Isn't it more than enough having you around at work now?"

Gibbs chuckled. It had been a while since he was in such good mood. "You're still coming to our place after work today."

"Is that so?"

"Shannon's orders. Not mine. Plus, you'll finally meet Kelly. She's still at home for a few more days before going back."

"Right... Well, if she's telling me to come, then who am I to argue?" Tony grinned.

"Attaboy... You're learning fast..."

_**End of Part 3.**_


	4. Dinner Time

**Thanks for all the favs and follows and especially the reviews! Here's the next part. This one is nothing but about the dinner at the Gibbs household.  
**

_**Leo**_

* * *

After tiresome first day, Tony wasn't sure he was up to Gibbs family dinner time. Had it been just Gibbs himself inviting him, he would've wormed his way out of it somehow, but he didn't want to upset Shannon... So as he picked up his things, he ignored the desire to just go to sleep and followed Gibbs in the elevator. Neither was in the mood to speak and both had used up their need to talk during the long coffee break.

The older man had finished earlier, even sent Vivian on her way with annoyed bark, but had himself stalked around the bullpen, until Valentine's team was done as well. He had wandered around the bullpen, with a coffee in his hands and his ice-cold gaze never leaving certain work area for more than few seconds. He was like a shark circling around a boat. It had made everyone else in the bullpen nervous. Having been through the agent's 'mood swings' for such a long time now, you couldn't blame them. Tony had simply tuned it out and focused on the work. It was a skill everyone else in his team envied.

The first day had been interesting to say the least and not because of their case, which was solved rather quickly. Tony realized with confusion that he was the center of much gossip and unwanted attention. And not all of it was bad. As his '_welcome to the NCIS_' gift he had his new desk filled with gifts during his break. Noticing most of them were from the women, he remembered to flash his famous smile and say '_thank you, ladies_' with a loud voice, receiving smiles in return.

All of the gifts had been basically some snacks and cards, which he had put away in his desk drawer. All but one and it had no card on it, but it didn't need one. It was almost human sized stuffed silver-gray bear with ice blue eyes, wearing a marine uniform. It was perfect all the way to the hair that was cut marine style and had a scowl on its face. It was holding a small brown and green-eyed baby bear. Tony had to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing. Trust Abby to do something like that... While he knew he would have trouble figuring out where to put that monster of toy, he made sure to thank the young woman personally. With a kiss on her forehead, but escaping before he was caught in the 'Abby hug'.

Ducky had smiled a secret smile when Tony wondered how she was allowed to even bring it anywhere close to the Navy Yard and then complained how he had no place or room for the bear, but because it was a gift from her, he couldn't give it away either. He was a grown man and had never played with toys that much as a kid, so he had no idea what to do with it.

Gibbs finally spoke as they were getting in their cars. Tony in his current rental. Like apartment, he had yet to find a new one.

"You're not gonna get it in, DiNozzo." Gibbs pointed out as Tony opened the backseat door.

"Watch me." Tony muttered and several curses later, and with some help from Gibbs, the bear was in. He didn't want to think about how he was going to get it out...

"You sure you're up to this..?" Gibbs was starting to regret for making the invitation more of a command than request... It certainly had been a long first day. While normally it wouldn't feel that long, compared to the worst hours they could end up pulling off and what DiNozzo himself was used to, everything was still new and maybe too much for someone who had just been on sick leave for a couple of months.

"I'm fine, Gibbs..." He almost adds, '_let's get it done with_', but Tony had a pretty good feeling it would not be a good idea.

"You told me your wife has been waiting for this. And I'm not one to turn down one of her meals..." Tony smirks tiredly.

Gibbs tried studying him for a while and decided to at least make him sleep in the guest room later. "Alright... Let's get going then."

* * *

Gibbs had mentioned that they hadn't yet told Kelly about him, so he was a little nervous how this would go. He felt guilty how apparently she had thought a lot about him for a long time. He had never thought their very short meeting during such traumatic event could have meant so much to these people. He defended himself with the fact that he had owed them nothing. Sure, he liked Shannon and even Gibbs was kind of alright. _Kind of_. But he had no reason to feel guilty. So why was he feeling that way then?

"Tony!" Shannon smiled when he and her husband stepped inside the house. She was wearing an apron and after quickly wiping her hands on it, she took Tony in a loving hug. Despite allowing it the first time, Tony had still not gotten used to her hugging him.

At first the motherly feel she had on her, was strangely almost comforting to him. Now it was just yet another reminder of what he'd never had. When still alive, his own mother would never even get anywhere near the kitchen. She didn't smell like a mother. Alcohol and the strong stench of it, that's what he associated her mother with to this day. And she had never been one to show any kind of affection, unless she was heavily drunk and even then it wasn't gentle kind of love. As a kid he'd never understood how wrong it was, but he loved those moments either way.

_God_... He missed his mother... What kind of person did that make him..? He knew what his 'father' thought of him, but he wondered about his mother. Had she loved him? Even if it was in her own way? He wanted to think so... That at least one of his parents hadn't completely hated his entire existence. But try as he did, he couldn't shake off the dark memories that were wrapping him into a tight hug.

"Are you feeling cold, sweetie?" Shannon had noticed the young man was shivering lightly and she stepped away to take a better look at him.

Smiling nervously, Tony shrugs. "Just a little. It'll pass."

"Nonsense... I'll go make you some hot chocolate."

"Mom?" Another voice spoke, which Tony didn't recognize, but that could have something to do with the fact that the young woman who had spoken, had changed a lot since he last saw her.

Gibbs and Shannon shared a look, which didn't go unnoticed and Kelly raised her eyebrow in a very 'Gibbs like manner'. There was no doubt whose daughter she was... She glances between them suspiciously for a while and Tony found it fascinating how the mighty Gibbs couldn't keep his eyes on her for a long time and the guilt was written all over his face.

"What's going on?" She finally asks. She sighs annoyed when her parents looked like they had lost their ability to speak. The two really hadn't thought about this situation properly. It had seemed simple at the time, to just bring Tony there and tell her who he was. It turns out that Tony had no reason to feel nervous how Kelly would react and the parents had no need to worry how to explain this to their daughter. The girl, _young woman_, surprised them all.

Since her parents seemed pretty useless now, Kelly turned her attention on the young man. Hoping he would give her some answers. She secretly hoped this wasn't her dad's attempt at trying to 'marry her off' to some guy he had chosen as his last and desperate act, just so she wouldn't decide to marry her boyfriend. The man who was going to move in Africa. Far away from both of their families. In a place where they would be lucky if they had a working phone or even running water.

Studying the handsome young man, who looked like someone who was hoping to be anywhere else but there, it took her few seconds of studying him and those familiar green eyes of his, that it clicked.

"I _knew_ it! I knew he's alive! I _told_ you so!" Kelly looked at her parents in triumph. She had smug look and she held her hands on her hips.

Recovering first, Tony clears his throat. "I'm sorry..?"

Shaking her head at her parents, Kelly stepped forward and took his hands in hers. "You're Tony! I mean, _sure_... You're taller now, but you haven't changed that much."

There was twitch on his right eye, but Tony didn't say anything. Not what he thought about that implication anyway. Instead he forced one of his smiles on his face. "It's good to know not everyone thought I was dead then. _You_ certainly have changed a lot."

Kelly frowned at the smile. She glanced at her parents, but Gibbs just shrugged and Shannon just smiled happily, with tears in her eyes. Looking back at her childhood crush, Kelly decided to file this for later and much safer situation. The young man looked already about ready to bolt out of the door. Plus he kept rubbing his hands together, looking cold. But more than anything, he looked tired. Just what were her parents thinking..? They didn't have to make him come just for _her_ sake... She was a big girl. A grown up, just like they are. When could they accept that..?

"Well, I must admit that this is a surprise. They told me we would have a guest, but I never thought... Come. I'll make you some hot chocolate. I have my own secret recipe. If you promise to keep your mouth shut, I'll share it with you. It includes marshmallows, but that's just one step..."

Gibbs and Shannon stared as their daughter took Tony's hand in hers and pulled her towards the kitchen. Talking a mile a minute as if she was talking to an old friend.

"I must say, Jethro... That our daughter keeps surprising us every day..." Shannon said slowly. She felt sad at the thought how grown up their little girl really was. She no longer was that young child who was happy to even share most of her secrets with her mom and dad. Now they were lucky to just get a phone call once a week to let her parents know she was doing great.

Gibbs grumbled something from under his breath. Looking annoyed. "She only saw her for what, a minute? And she's already sharing with him her and Maddie's secrets... Even _I_ don't know that one."

"Oh Jethro..." Shannon chuckled. They listened to the chatter coming from the kitchen. Tony had barely spoken a word, but it seemed Kelly didn't mind.

"So what are you doing for a living?" She asked and Tony was glad to talk about something else, other than their shared past and his youthful looks.

* * *

The dinner was nice and much to his surprise he was actually enjoying it all. He was not talking much about himself, other than sharing the most basic things, but that seemed to be fine with the family, who were all too happy to share their own life stories. Even if he was mostly just sitting there listening and smiling like a fool. His smile frozen to his face.

Although not surprised, but Kelly had seemed both glad and worried to find out he was her dad's work partner. Of course she didn't know the complete truth since Gibbs had kind of left out few details, after telling his wife for weeks how the two of them would become his dream team. Something he had never even wanted before.

Tony knew he would never truly get over losing two loves of his life and in such brutal way, but for the first time he truly felt glad the women were alive. Not that he'd been having any 'ill will' towards them, but he was truly happy this happy family had not been destroyed. Even Gibbs looked so much more relaxed around his girls. He was even joking with them, with a twinkle in his eyes.

"So how was your first day at work?" Shannon asked Tony and he shrugs.

"It was alright. Little different than being a detective, but interesting. I'll know better after I've gotten used to the different kind of routine."

Looking nonchalantly at Gibbs, he finally asked him with feigned curiosity what he'd been planning to ask since arriving at the house. "So, your boss was Mike Franks? What was it like working with him? I mean, what kind of boss was he?"

Gibbs blinks at the surprising question and smiled. "He's a good man. I learned so much from him. I respect and owe him so much. He's the one that set me straight after I started becoming too obsessed with trying to catch the bastard who... He reminded me my family is still with me. That we still had each other. He also taught me many of my rules."

It was Kelly who noticed the dark look crossing Tony's face when he thought no one was looking and he forced that unsettling smile on his face again.

"I see. Sounds like such a wonderful guy. To care _so_ much about family and rules." Tony replies and Gibbs looks at him with a crooked smile and nods.

"I owe him so much..." He repeats.

After that there was silence as they finished their dinner. It was then that Gibbs finally decides to be honest with his family. To tell the truth about his part about what had happened in the past. He felt like he owed the kid at least that much.

"You know... While you two were in the hospital back then... I..." _God, this is too hard_...

Tony slammed his hand on the table, startling everyone and getting their attention. Smiling sheepishly, he laughed. "Sorry. Didn't mean to startle. I just missed the glass."

The girls relaxed, but Gibbs frowned at the intense look Tony gave him. Or rather, Tony glared at him for good ten seconds. Just _daring_ him to keep talking.

"So, Shannon... Is it true when I heard that your chicken casserole is famous?"

* * *

Much later, as they had kept talking all the way to the night and Tony had once again become quiet, the others noticed how their young guest kept nodding off and clearly not even focusing on what they were talking.

Tony regretted for staying up the night before this day, but he'd been far too nervous. So he had spent his entire last night watching movies and going for a run. Twice. It hadn't helped and the nervous energy got only worse as the day got closer. And now he was paying the price. He was too tired to even think about the car drive waiting for him. His only hope right now was for them to finally 'dismiss' him or stop talking for a while so he could let them know he _really_ should go now...

"I'll take him..." Gibbs spoke silently and there was no question whether or not Tony would be sleeping in the guest room.

"Jethro..." Shannon spoke when Gibbs stood up.

"Your 'timeout' is over..." She had a small smile on her lips and Kelly rolled her eyes.

"Mom... I'm no longer a child. Don't think I don't get the hidden meanings by now..."

Gibbs just smirked and as he helped Tony upstairs without much protesting, he felt much calmer and happier, now that almost everything seemed right. If only he could get Morrow to change his mind about them being partners... For the first time, he truly _did_ regret his actions at work, not that he could admit that.

"Why did you do it?" He asks as he helps the sleepy man to bed.

Tony blinks his bleary eyes and yawns. "Don't need more drama... Has nothing to do with them..."

"Come on, DiNozzo... You really believe they would think that?"

"I's all in the past... Le'go..." Tony slurred his reply.

"Tony... They can handle it... Sure, they'll beat my ass for it and I'll receive fitting punishment, but I deserve it and you of all the people should know it..."

Tony sighs and with his willpower forces himself to speak out the words without slurring. "Gibbs... Not gonna forget... Will maybe always... you know... Feel nervous when you're holding a gun around me... Or when you're drunk... But... I trust you enough to warn me before shooting me... Just too tired to hold on to hate towards you anymore... Too many other issues already... Just let me have it this way... It's between me and you... Let it be that way..."

With a sigh, Gibbs couldn't help but think he didn't deserve it. "Goodnight, Tony..."

"G'night, Gibbs..." Tony mumbled his reply, already asleep.

_**End of Part 4.**_


	5. Not So Subtle

**Thank you for the reviews! They are as usual very much loved. I hope you like the next part as well. Next part is where certain 'Steve' joins team Gibbs. I'll be surprised if you haven't guessed yet who he is...**

_**Leo**_

* * *

The following week seemed to go by in a flash. Tony was quickly becoming used to being an agent and he always remembered to use the correct title with his name. He wouldn't be so good at undercover work if he wasn't good at adjusting to new situations fast.

Gibbs on the other hand was unnaturally quiet. One would think it helped everyone around him relax some and do their job better, but instead it only had everyone on edge. They were just waiting for the big explosion to happen. His jaw had to hurt by now, from the way he kept clenching his teeth together whenever he so much as heard anyone mention '_that new agent_'.

In his mind, Tony was and would be his agent._ He_ found him._ He_ chose him. So of course the young agent was _his_. Even he knew how childish his thoughts had to sound like, but it felt perfectly logical for him to feel that way. That Val guy didn't find him. What kind of name was that anyway and where on earth did they dig him out?

The NCIS didn't find DiNozzo. _He_ did. But for appearance's sake Gibbs did try to 'behave'. He really did. But you can't put a leash on a wild, _and old_, dog and expect it to take the treatment like a good boy. A week was way more than Gibbs could take this. There was no way he would be able to take this for an entire year... Having DiNozzo right there where he could see him everyday, but working for some incompetent man who didn't seem like someone fit to be bossing around anyone.

Gibbs snorts in disgust at the disgustingly sweet dessert team Valentine was sharing with their coffee. At this rate, DiNozzo's full potential would never be reached...There _had_ to be a way around this...

"You got anything yet?" Gibbs in _his_ mind had asked that in a neutral tone, but Vivian flinched as if he had yelled at her. Why was it that when he did as everyone wanted, they were much more on edge than when he didn't hold back his temper?

"Uh... No..." Vivian averted her eyes from her boss. It felt like ever since Gibbs had stopped his usual growling, the scary look in his eyes was much more terrifying. Gibbs glared at her without saying anything and she swallowed hard, feeling the stare on her.

"I'll... Uh... I'll work harder."

Shaking his head, Gibbs stood up. Grabbing the case files from his desk, he walks away, leaving surprised Vivian stare after him. Wondering if she should follow him. She was no mind reader, but it was clear her boss was one of those people who required it.

The team Valentine was looking so relaxed and happy that it really was yet one more thing to piss him off with. Without saying anything, Gibbs walks straight to Tony's desk and drops the case files on his desk. Narrowly missing the coffee cup. Tony stopped eating and looked up and then at the files on his desk. Then he looks at the older man again.

"Gibbs?"

Gibbs just stares silently. The man had gone from growling to sulking and Tony kind of felt sorry for him. While it was good that the older man was trying to behave, even if for the appearances sake only, this wasn't good either. Not for anyone. It was like watching and waiting for a volcano to erupt as the pressure inside just kept growing and almost anyone around him could feel it. This calm and almost mute Gibbs was disturbing, even if it was much calmer to work in the bullpen now. At least from what he had heard everyone telling him. Since he himself hadn't been here to see the worst of it.

Something had to be done, sooner rather than later...

"You want me to look at the case? To see if I spot something?" He asks. Having already seen the way team Gibbs was struggling with their case. And since the new agent would only arrive later next week, the two were on their own... Struggling between the difficult case, their clashing personalities and whatever else there was that didn't work between them as a team.

Gibbs nods his answer and Tony bites back a smile before focusing on the files, under the curious and wary glances of his teammates. It takes him full seven minutes to flip through the papers, scan them over and spot few things that could be helpful on the case. Things that some might overlook at first glance.

"Do they have a child?"

Gibbs frowned and then looked at Tony curiously. "No..."

"Well... One would think so, with a shopping list like this. Not very subtle I'd say. I mean if you know what to look for... I bet if you ask, they'll claim it's for some child of their relative's or something... Wouldn't hurt to check up on it though..."

Gibbs nods and while his expression doesn't change, there's that twinkle in his eyes that tells Tony he's done good and made the man proud. Taking the file, Gibbs walks away.

"You're welcome!" Tony shakes his head and goes back to eating his share of the dessert and drinking coffee.

"So good... What?" He asks, with his mouth full and lips covered in frosting.

Nathan shakes his head, looking both amused and baffled. "Nothing... Just... How come he comes to ask _you_ and not anyone else in the whole bullpen? Oh, and not looking like he wants to bite your head off?"

Tony grins and glances towards their quiet boss. "_You_ tell him."

Valentine clears his throat. "DiNozzo is only 'for loan' in our team... And agent Gibbs is looking for an opportunity to get back what was supposed to be 'his'. If I were you, I wouldn't turn my back on the bastard."

Tony laughs. "I can't believe it... You actually made a joke. It was a joke, right? Maybe you're not such hopeless case after all, Val."

Valentine shrugs. "I told you that's not my name, DiNozzo..."

The smile on Nathan's face falls off as his mind was still playing around the '_only for loan_' part. "What..?"

Tony sighs. Not in the mood to explain the situation. "You heard him."

"But..." Nathan frowns, looking awfully upset by that thought. As it didn't look like Tony was about to go and explain the 'deal' to Nathan, Valentine sighed heavily and started explaining it all to Nathan, who looked anything but pleased by what he was being told...

Meanwhile Gibbs had made Vivian do some deeper search on their victims, while he himself stared at the papers in front of him, without really seeing them. If this didn't prove it, then he didn't know what would. He wanted, _needed_, DiNozzo. Blackadder didn't impress him as usual and he didn't have any high hopes for the new guy that was coming either. He either wanted to work alone, _his way_, or have a partner who would complete him and this team.

"He was right..." Vivian sounded unhappy and Gibbs looked at her, with a scowl. Oh yeah. He _would_ find a way...

"Was he?"

"Oh, please... You knew he would be. You only made me do this just so you could shove it on my face just how much better DiNozzo is than me."

"Really?" Gibbs narrowed his eyes and the woman averted her fiery eyes from him.

"I'll call them back and tell we have some more questions..." She mumbled and picked up her phone.

Gibbs stood up. He needed some coffee or things would turn ugly... "You do that and if they get here before I'm back, you wait for me before you do _anything_... If I find out you even moved your finger without my permission..."

Vivian rolled her eyes once her boss was gone. He always treated her like some probie who knew no better and it infuriated her. Each and every day she wondered why she bothered staying when any sane person would've, _and had_, already left. But she had a goal to reach. To avenge the death of her brother, she needed the NCIS. So once again she forced herself to take a few calming breaths before calling their victims and now possible suspects...

* * *

As Tony returns in the Navy Yard later that evening, he was exhausted, but happy. He had always loved field work. It beat working behind the desk any day. One of the many reasons why he could have never been the kind of son his father had wanted. While he could have had it in him, what was needed to run a big business corporation with big money involved, he never had the desire for that life even as a kid. To waste his youth sitting on some leather chair and just making sure even more money kept coming in. While at the same time leaving his family without love and care. Choosing to spend his time either at work or in a strange woman's bed... God... Was he a bad person for hating senior..?

"You alright, Tony?" Nathan asked. Seeing as Tony just stood there in front of his desk, with dark look in his eyes that sent shivers down the older man's spine.

Tony smiled easily. "Yeah. I was just thinking about something."

"The case, right?" Nathan nods knowingly.

"It can be pretty bad, the things we see in our world... I hate to say it, but you'll get used to it."

It was close that Tony mentioned he had seen as a cop things far worse than their case and had been used to it for some time now, but he just smiled and sat down. Seeing the still steaming hot coffee cup on his desk, his dark thoughts are forgotten for a moment.

"Where did that come from?" Nathan asked. Little disappointed that there wasn't one on his desk also. He really could use one now... Their boss simply shook his head and muttered something. Having seen certain silver-haired man walking away from the desk, just a moment before they stepped in the bullpen.

Tony grinned widely and glanced from the corner of his eye towards Gibbs's working area. He knew the man had already closed their own case so it was kind of moving that he would stay behind, just to deliver the coffee while it was still hot.

"Just a little thank you from a big old- _Ow_!" Tony rubbed the back of his head and glanced up with a sly smirk on his face. Gibbs stood there with his eyebrows raised.

"My apologies. I meant well-preserved."

Both Nathan and Valentine stared with wide eyes. Nathan even took a step towards Gibbs, to hit the man back, with a fist. He didn't see anything funny about the head slap, but a bastard who had assaulted his teammate.

"Nathan." The smile was gone from Tony's face and he stood up, taking a hold of the man's shoulder.

"It's cool, man."

"How can you even say that? That bastard just-"

"Nate... It's cool. _I'm_ cool with it." Tony had dead serious look on his face. He couldn't exactly tell them he'd had much worse than a little slap on his head.

Nathan looked upset and with a sharp turn he walked away. His whole posture was screaming how angry he was. Tony was feeling uncertain. Whether he should follow after the man or stay where he was.

"He'll be okay." Valentine said calmly.

"But..."

"It's just who he is. He'll be back to his smiling self by tomorrow. Trust me. As long as everything really is alright..." Valentine actually dared to glare at Gibbs. Once. But he certainly was no challenge to the old bastard who won with a single glance at him.

"I don't want to see you 'borrowing' him again, agent Gibbs. What happened today, better not happen again or I will have to talk to the director..." It would have sounded much more convincing had Valentine been able to face the infamous Gibbs glare that was now fully pointed at him.

Before things could turn ugly, Tony takes his coffee cup and starts walking away. "I'll see you in the morning, Val!"

"Yeah... Get some sleep." Valentine was relieved when Gibbs turned around and followed Tony. He could finally understand what all the big talk about agent Gibbs had been... While he was both impressed and glad that DiNozzo was able to somehow control the beast, he worried what spending time around a man like this could do to his young agent. Temporary or not. He felt like he owed his former partner that much. To look after his brother. While there had been bad blood between him and his SFA back then, he regretted his young arrogance from those days... And he remembered all too well how much his partner cared about his brother. From the photos on his desk to the way the man's voice would soften whenever he told them about Tony.

"I'm trying... But your brother doesn't make it easy... He really should pick his company better, but I guess he wouldn't be your brother if he took the easy way..." He mutters to himself. And Valentine knew he certainly didn't have what it took to take down someone like that former marine, would it ever come to such situation where it was needed.

Noticing that he was now alone, he took out few files from his bottom drawer. Perhaps it was time to finish this and let DiNozzo do the rest... Everything he had gathered up from that tragic day all those years ago. Including what part his former boss had in it. Embarrassing for an agent like Mike Franks, but by no means could anything less shameful justify his actions either...

* * *

The two agents had decided to get something to eat and since apparently Gibbs couldn't live without his coffee, they were now both eating some pizza and drinking coffee. Or rather, Tony was eating most of it and Gibbs was drinking his coffee. He frowned when the younger man looked and acted like he hadn't seen food in days.

"You found a place yet?" Gibbs asked. From what Abby had told him, the young man wasn't too picky about the apartment he would rent, as long as his big TV would fit in the living room and the place had a nice bathroom with a big bathtub.

They all had offered Tony their guest room until the perfect apartment was found, but he turned down all the offers, saying he really needed his own space after work and everyone understood that. They really did, even if they didn't like it. Especially Gibbs was annoyed that even his guest room wasn't accepted. Especially when Shannon kept nagging him about it. Like it was_ his_ fault the kid didn't want their help...

"Mmhm..." Tony nods, with his mouth full of pizza.

"It's alright." He answers when Gibbs kept staring at him.

"Alright?"

"Good enough for me." Tony shrugs and Gibbs swore to find out the address and decide himself whether it was 'good enough' or not...

"Don't give me that look, Gibbs. I already have both Abby _and_ Ducky on my back for it. I mean _one_ I could take, but _both_ of them mad at me..? She's making me a list of all the potentially fatal accidents or crimes that could happen to me. He's making me a list of all the health issues I could end up with while living there."

"Good."

"You're being a bastard again. I'm kind of relieved."

Gibbs gives Tony 'that look' again.

"Meek and quiet... Okay, maybe 'meek' is a bit too strong word, but you know what I mean. Not yelling at your agent when she messes up with the chain of evidence... That's not you. I mean _I_ would've had hard time to not just strangle her then and there for almost giving dangerous criminal a loophole out of prison. You're not dying or anything?"

"You _know_ why I'm this way, DiNozzo. Don't tell me you don't know." Gibbs growled and Tony chuckled.

"Relax... I just meant that you don't have to completely stop being you... Just... Moderating where and how and how much you unleash '_the you_' should be enough... You don't have to turn it off completely. It really affects the people around you almost as much as if you were screaming all the time."

Gibbs hid his crooked smile and Tony narrowed his eyes, shaking his head. "Oh no. And that's not a permission to turn back into the mad bear either. Save that for the criminals that need to feel scared. Anymore of that where it doesn't belong and I might just have to 'put you down'. I've heard more than enough horror stories from the others. You really lost your marbles for a while there... You need to work on your 'people skills' and definitely work on your marriage before your lovely wife does more than send you in the basement... And I'm sure Kelly's boyfriend isn't that bad. I bet even your gut agrees with you, so start by apologizing to her while you still can... Trust me... Once she has enough, she has enough and then things will be a whole lot more complicated between you two... But if the guy does hurt her, I will hold him down for you."

Gibbs didn't say anything, but strangely he didn't even need to say anything for Tony to know he got the message. After that the men finished their pizza and coffee in silence and then stood up. Tony had asked Gibbs to come with him before they left the Navy Yard. Claiming it was a matter of life and death if he didn't come, but the older man still had no idea what it could be. However, when they only a moment later stepped in the big room that had '_closed_' sign at the door, Gibbs understood and he raised his eyebrows.

"DiNozzo..."

"Come on, Gibbs. You know you need it. I know you do. Don't say you don't." Tony said and seeing as Gibbs still hesitated, he said the words he just knew would do the trick.

"Unless you're getting old and don't think you can take me down. What you say, old man?"

There was dangerous glint in Gibbs's eyes and Tony knew that while he would give a good challenge, he _would_ be getting his ass kicked by a marine who had plenty of pent-up anger and frustration in him.

Tony cringed inwardly but he put bright smile on his face and started leading the man towards the locker room, where he knew the owner of the place had left them something to wear in the boxing ring. For a moment he wondered if he should have asked someone to come with them as a witness in case there would be bodies...

_**End of Part 5.**_


	6. The Railway Guy

_***Railway guy: One of the incidents mentioned in the Ghost Games. **_

**Thanks for all the reviews and favs! Sorry for the long wait.  
**

**I'm sorry for not being clear enough about why Gibbs behaved the way he did, so I'll point it out here again. It was a combination of things: Kelly having a boyfriend _(perhaps the first one since she's now pretty much away from the daddy who scares away all the boys)_. A serious one who has future plans in another country. That would mean taking Kelly away from her family and that's not cool with Gibbs. There will be more about that later hopefully _(if I keep writing in this AU)_. Then because of that situation, he's being his wonderful bastard self and Shannon isn't being too friendly about it, which means their marriage is also suffering. So Gibbs goes to work each day with all that on his mind and then his team is given a case involving little children. One after another... It's a recipe for disaster. Not that any of it would excuse his behaviour, but you know... _Gibbs_... As for him not noticing what Tony noticed... It simply would've had to look something so innocent and not straight out things like 'diapers' and such. Plus we don't even know how old the kid/s in question even is. 'Tony's subtle', may not be another man's subtle.**

_**Leo**_

* * *

It turned out that Valentine was right. The next morning Nathan was like nothing had happened. Although Tony noticed Nathan moving closer to him whenever Gibbs even looked at the former detective. Tony was really not sure how to feel about that... It wasn't that Gibbs had really done anything to him. Anything that his partners would know about. Or perhaps his nothing was everything to them...

Both Tony and Gibbs had come to work covered in bruises and both with a black eye. While Tony's partners gasped in shock and Vivian gleefully misunderstood the situation, their 'little' sparring moment in the boxing ring had done wonders. Gibbs was like a changed man. Sure, he was still Gibbs, but he no longer looked like someone who was ready to jump and snap your neck if you didn't watch your back. Meanwhile the scuttlebutt, which had started when Gibbs got his nose broken by Tony couple of months ago, became alive once more.

As much as his body and mind were protesting, Tony made it then and there his mission to take Gibbs at least once a week to 'fight off' some steam from his system. Hopefully Shannon wouldn't be too upset them doing things their way. He did like the motherly woman and didn't want to upset her for giving her husband a black eye and bruises now and then...

Happiest of them all was Tom Morrow who walked in the bullpen later that morning. While at first he was shocked to see the state his two agents were in and the almost identical black eyes, but when he saw the self-satisfied look on DiNozzo's face and the almost serene air Gibbs had around him, he decided to drop it for now. After ordering both of them to at least go and let Ducky make sure there was nothing more serious than the bruises. Both men promised to do so without blinking their good eye, but only actually went down there when the director called the old doctor himself and Ducky sent Abby to get them for him...

It indeed looked like things were starting to settle in. Even if Gibbs did later that day walk to team Valentine again and asked for Tony's opinion on his new case...

* * *

Couple of days later, team Valentine was called in to a certain small town, where Tony had hoped to never set his foot again. The problems started almost as soon as they stepped out of their cars and the men in town saw them. While Tony had been able to slowly get used to sitting on a passenger seat, he still preferred driving the car himself whenever he could. Especially if the drive to the crime scene and back was a long one. It helped him keep his mind much sharper.

"Hey! Railway guy! Didn't think we'd see you here again!"

Tony had a sour look on his face, but when he turned around there was polite smile on his face and no trace of the sourness. "I'm afraid work called me here again."

"You're a fed now? Didn't see that one coming." One of the guys laughed.

"Me either. Sorry. I have to go now. Work calls."

"I'm sure it does detective, I mean _agent_. Just try to stay away from the railway this time, will ya?" The men started laughing again and Tony had to force the polite smile remain on his face and just keep walking, instead of running away. While at the same time hoping no one could see his embarrassment.

"Railway guy?" Nathan questioned once the men couldn't hear them.

"It's nothing. Just some old case from a while ago..." Tony muttered. Praying that no one else would remember him... But of course in such a small town as this one, you couldn't even sneeze without the whole town knowing about it and people remembering it all the way to their fourth generation. So by the time they made it to the small house, which was thankfully just outside the town, Tony had been called '_railway guy_' three times and '_mister railway_' twice. Someone had even been brave enough to call him '_damsel in distress_', remembering the way he'd been carried bridal style by his mountain man lookalike saviour, after his concussion got the better of him. Secretly he was glad that their crime scene was far away from the railway.

Taking pictures of the crime scene much later, he frowned, noticing the familiar looking gunshot wound on their dead marine. "That's strange..."

"What's wrong? You got something?" Nathan was bagging and tagging the evidence and he looked up after sealing the last one. Valentine was asking questions from the owner of the old and ancient looking mines they were standing next to.

"I think I've seen this kind of wound before. In fact, it was the last time I was here for another case. No, I'm pretty sure it's same."

Nathan was now the one to frown as he came closer to the body, which was now lifted up and moved away from the sun. "You know the guy?"

"I know the _girl_, Nate. Like most people in here, she's excellent hunter, but it's her shotgun which leaves that kind of mess... The feds took her father, after me and my partner located the man. Killed illegals for trespassing his property and almost raping and killing his daughter, so I can't really blame him and I hated handing him over to them. Turned out he had some illegal activities under his own name and they wanted him..."

And of course before they even got the man, _he_ got Tony first. Thinking that by getting the youngest of the two detectives, he would buy himself more time. Knocked the young detective unconscious and the next time Tony woke up, he was staring at the blue sky and was feeling very uncomfortable, tied up to the railway. Had it not been some homeless man passing by, Tony DiNozzo might have died on that day. Thankfully the train was also late or he wouldn't have even woken up in time to know his end had come. He had the worst luck, but also the best guardian angels.

"I don't see that much difference between- _Wait_..." Nathan's eyes widen.

"Are you sure you should be here then? I'm pretty sure all that put together is a really bad idea for you to be here now. Since you went after her father..."

"I'm sure..." Tony shrugs.

"I looked it up before and she left the town soon after. So either she's back or someone else has the weapon..."

They looked up when Valentine walked towards them. Looking grim. "Seems like everyone in this town thinks it's funny to lie to us."

Tony winced. Knowing from his own experience what kind of twisted humour the people here shared. His near death experience being big example of how their minds worked. "Who lied?"

"The man who called us in here. Turns out he not only was the first at the crime scene, he also was seen arguing with our victim yesterday. I called the sheriff. He's giving us a place to interrogate him and he's already got the man there waiting for us... DiNozzo."

"Yes, Val?"

"I'll leave it up to you. I want to leave this town as soon as we can, so use the 'Howard's glare'. That should do the trick." Valentine had actually small twinkle in his eyes.

Tony smiled. "You sure you want me to do that? I'm sure you remember what kind of effect it has on some people."

The older man laughed. He could hardly believe he was actually looking back in those days with fondness. Even enjoying DiNozzo's company, who was in so many ways like his partner had been. "Don't hold back."

"You got it, boss." Tony cheered and starts jogging away from the crime scene. It always brought him joy when he was given the permission to 'play dirty'.

Nathan looks between his retreating partner and then his boss. "Howard's glare?"

"Something you don't want to live to see being directed at you. Although I think I should've called it the 'DiNozzo's glare' instead. I'm sure he has worked on it to make it his own after the last time I saw it..."

"Is it like the infamous 'Gibbs glare' everyone talks about?"

Valentine was quiet for some time. Comparing the two in his mind. "Something like that..."

Meanwhile, Tony stops his jogging once he can see the Sheriff waiting for him. "Is he inside?"

The old man nods. His eyes narrowed as he gave the kid a once-over. Wondering why the boss didn't himself come there. Why send some green young agent? He had been out of town the last time Tony had been there as a detective and the stories he had heard where not flattering. Even if he normally wasn't one to listen to gossips. But who on earth got tied up to a railway in this day and age anyway?

Ignoring the sharp eyes on him, Tony squared his shoulders and walked inside the building. The man waiting for him there smiled at him, seeing the young and charming looking agent walking inside. A moment later that smile was gone and when Tony walked outside soon after that, Sheriff glanced inside.

"Hey! Kid! What did you do to him?" He waited until the young agent stops, before glancing once more inside where the white as a sheet man was still sitting on the chair. Quickly looking away when he saw the old man looking at him.

The smile was pure honey when Tony answered. "He's useless for our case. At least for now. As long as he stays in this town while the case is still open, he can go."

"What did you do to him?" The old man was losing his patience.

Tony looked like he was actually contemplating over his answer. "You ever been caught by a wild beast and seen the way it looks at you? Or looked a snake straight in the eyes? Ever looked a cold-blooded killer, with no remorse or humanity, in the eyes?"

The sheriff didn't get a chance to answer as the agent turns around again and walks away. Leaving the man behind to scratch his bald head. Muttering silent curses about feds and big city people who watched too many movies.

While Tony walks away, he adds quietly in his mind: _Or seen the way my father used to look at me_... He had been 'trained' by the very best. In good and bad. Mostly bad. Especially bad. Him using that look of a killer was him basically putting yet another mask and persona on his face. Or maybe he wasn't. He wasn't sure anymore where that line was. He didn't want to dwell in that thought too long, so he pushed it away.

Walking back towards the crime scene, he felt his gut begin to churn and he glanced around him worriedly. Not seeing anything out of ordinary.

"Everything alright?" Nathan asks when his partner returns to them with a deep frown on his face.

"Just a feeling I'm having and it's a feeling I don't like..."

"So how did it go?" Valentine asks, walking closer. The body and the evidence had been taken from the crime scene by now and they now only had to find the killer.

"It was a waste of time. He cracked in less than a minute. Turns out he had an alibi."

"Really?" Valentine sounded disappointed.

"Sheriff's wife. One phone call and she confirmed it. I'd be prepared to find another body soon, but hopefully we'll be gone by then. Not our case anyway." Tony chuckled humorlessly. This cursed town. He hated it.

"Well who knew... Even the old people live sinful lives. We're all human." Nathan hums amused.

"Say that to the sheriff." Tony snorts and his partner makes a face at that. He'd be stupid to give the old man a reason to shoot him.

The older man had listened in quiet amusement his two agents talking. Thinking with fondness and sadness back to his days as the probie and the better days between him and his partners. Even between him and Howard. How did he let his own arrogance get on the way of something that good..?

When he saw the sun hit the weapon in the bushes, he didn't hesitate to shout the warning to his agents. After all it was his job as their boss to make sure they remained safe. Something he had learned from Howard, but something Mike Franks himself had failed to practise, despite all his preaching.

"Get down!" Valentine yelled. Not a moment too soon as the first shot is fired at them. While the two younger and more fit agents moved fast, their boss was less agile. That was ultimately what sealed his fate. Yet another thing he had failed to remember Howard always telling him to do. To always keep himself fit. If not for himself then for his partners and for his family.

"Val!"

"Valentine!"

Taking out his gun, Tony shot towards the shooter. He barely saw the ponytail before she was gone and they had things much more urgent than to run after her.

"Tony!" Nathan's voice broke through his anger and Tony crawls closer to their boss who was now laying in the sand, with his blood painting it dark red.

"It's too much..." Tony muttered and cursed as he tried to stop the bleeding.

"911! Nathan! Call!" He trusted the man to know what to do. Which he did. Taking out his phone and walking few steps away from them.

"Come on now, Elian... Man... You can't do this to me... I've had enough of people dying on me. Especially while saving my sorry ass. She was aiming at my head..."

"DiNozzo... Look..." Valentine coughed and some blood came out of his mouth. It alarmed Tony. How often had he been in this situation and how many of those situations had ended up with a body? Too many.

"You still owe me that fifty you borrowed... And you promised to tell me more about Mike Franks. I've been too patient for you to kick the bucket before you even fulfill that promise." Tony was blatantly ignoring how the blood just kept pouring out, as much as he tried to stop it.

Valentine just smiles a small amused smile. "Think... Howard would've... forgiven me..?"

"I forgive you and I know he would've. Come on, Elian. You've got a family. Don't make me bring your body to them..."

Hearing that he was forgiven was more than enough for Valentine and he smiles and relaxes. The worry disappearing from his face. "Bottom drawer... Not... Not finished yet, but..."

"But?"

Valentine tried to say more, but while trying to get another word out, he loses his battle to stay conscious. Tony cursed out loud and looked up when he heard his partner coming back.

"There was a small accident on the road not far from here. We were lucky. They will be here-" Nathan stopped talking as he finally looked at his boss again.

"...soon..." He cursed as he finished the sentence with a furious hiss, which turned into another curse.

"Is he..?"

Tony shook his head. "No... But don't know how long he can keep fighting... Tell them to hurry... Nathan!"

Nathan knew he should've been able to do something more. Now he could just watch helplessly as his younger partner kept trying to stop the bleeding, even if it seemed like it was futile attempt, but he didn't have a heart to tell him to stop. So he just slumped on the other side of the body, just staring quietly. Hearing the voice speaking from the phone, he is snapped out of his reverie for a moment.

_"...sir? Are you still there? Sir?"_

"Sorry... Yeah... I'm still here... Please hurry..." Of all the towns they had to be shot at, it had to be the one without a hospital anywhere near to it.

Minutes passed by and when the ambulance finally arrived, Tony stood up to get out of the way. His hands were covered in Valentine's blood all the way to his elbows and some other parts of his shirt. Nathan winced at the sight.

"Tony..."

"I'll get the bitch. You go with Val. Call someone. I don't care who. Call Ducky. He'll be able to maybe tell us more if the doctors decide to play hard to get. I swear I'll catch her. Dead or alive. If I'm lucky, she'll give me a chance to shoot her. I _hope_ she'll try to kill me again."

"Tony."

"I swear, Nate. I'll get her."

"Tony!"

Tony flinched at the almost harsh tone, but then the man speaks softly to him. "Be careful and don't go on your own."

There was furious look in his partner's eyes and for the first time Nathan realized that there were more similarities between Tony and agent Gibbs than he realized. Tony would _not_ be careful or even ask the sheriff or anyone else to help him out.

"Be careful." He repeated, but Tony just turned around and left the scene without looking back. Leaving Nathan feeling like he had aged ten years.

_**End of Part 6.**_


	7. Breaking Few Rules Can't Hurt Anyone

**Thank you for the reviews! Hope you like the next chapter. I kind of kept changing the fate of Valentine. The poor guy kept dying, staying alive, dying again...**** Oh and don't be curious fool as I am. Don't search pictures of shotgun wounds with the search engines... Man... Nasty. So nasty... Or then I just got all the 'best' ones with my quick search...**  


_**To earthdragon: I agree. Then again I'm not trying to paint him as a nice guy. I only see him as the bastard who does act all possessive sometimes, even if I do exaggerate it. Either way, I would have fired him long ago... Many times. And sued. It irritates me to see how he's being always treated on the show like he's something wonderful.  
**_

_**Leo**_

* * *

Nathan rushed inside the hospital, having barely remembered to lock the car doors. He'd followed the ambulance so now he had to find out where they took his boss. He'd never lost a partner in this job before and the way Valentine had looked like, it really had put him in almost shock like state. He'd never before noticed what kind of mess a shotgun could leave behind on a human body, until now.

"Doctor Mallard? What are you doing here? I was just going to call you..." Nathan forgot his hurry for a moment, seeing the grim-looking old man leaving one of the rooms.

"Ah. Nathan. I am here doing some damage control..." Ducky looked displeased.

"But what are _you_ doing here, young man? Did something happen after I left?"

Had the situation been less serious, Nathan would've found it amusing to be called a young man. "Our boss... Valentine... He was shot and it looks bad..."

"What? Oh my... I am so sorry to hear that. Where is Anthony?"

"Anthony? Oh, right... Tony... He's..." Nathan furrowed his brows. He really didn't know. It was like there was a black hole in his memory. He didn't even remember driving there. He knew he had done it, but he didn't really remember doing it.

"Nathan?" Had Nathan known the old man better, he would've known the nice and usually friendly doctor had entered his 'danger mode'. Rare thing to happen, but it did happen once in a while.

"Oh man... I think he... Well, I'm not sure, but I think he's still at the crime scene..." Nathan cursed softly and he had a flash of memory from the time he had last seen his younger partner.

"Agent Hindall." Ducky spoke again.

"Is Anthony out there alone? Without backup?"

The reality of the situation was finally starting to settle in and Nathan cursed again. "My mind was so full of our boss dying that I didn't even... I should've never let him..."

He was struggling with his duty of being out there and watching his partner's back, when he also couldn't leave his boss. Ducky on the other hand was contemplating between letting Gibbs know or letting this man know few carefully chosen words about what would happen to him if Tony didn't come back in one piece and alive. Turns out he didn't have to make that choice. It was made for him.

"Duck? What's going on?"

The men turned around to see Gibbs walking towards them with a frown. His gut had started working from the moment he saw Tony's _temporary_ partner.

"Jethro. You promised to behave." Ducky sounded disapproving.

Gibbs shrugs, but regrets it when the movement stabs him with a sharp pain. Holding his hurt arm which was luckily in a arm sling, he took a few deep breaths before he spoke again. "I behaved. They finished sewing me up and handed me the prescription so I'm good to go. What's going on?"

Ducky tutted. "You and Anthony are far too similar in some aspects, Jethro... You two are driving me to an early grave."

"Ducky! _Whats going on_?"

Nathan, unaware he's putting his life at risk, speaks out. "Our boss was shot and Tony stayed behind. It looks bad and there's no way to know yet if Valentine will make it... They just brought him here..."

"What!?"

"Jethro..!" Ducky hissed. They received few disapproving glances at the raised voices, but Gibbs being Gibbs, he didn't pay to it any attention.

Nathan makes up his mind and turns to look at Ducky. "Doctor Mallard. Would you mind finding out where they took him? I need to make a phone call to his wife before I can go back to work... Need to make sure Tony isn't doing anything stupid and without backup..."

"I-"

Gibbs moved faster than Ducky could give his answer. Before Nathan knew what hit him, he was punched in the face. He was lucky Gibbs's good hand was out of job for now or the damage would've been much worse.

* * *

Like a predator which he now was, Tony walked towards the old building, ignoring the ringing phone in his pocket. In his one hand he had his good friend the SIG-Sauer and with the other he was holding the shotgun he 'borrowed' from the sheriff. If there was one thing in this town he'd learned from the last time, it was to be prepared for things you couldn't foresee.

Almost kicking the front door open, he decided to first try it if was open, as it was. Stepping inside, he was met with dust and musty odor. When he moved, the dust glittered against the evening sunlight coming from the windows. No one had been in the house for a while, but it didn't mean he couldn't find anything useful...

Glancing around the room, Tony could still remember clearly the last time he and his partner had been in there. Back then his eyes caught the photographs over the fireplace and so they did now. Especially the one that was missing. A family picture. The people were standing in front of a small building in the forest. One of the places they went to look for the father back then.

With one last and quick glance around the house, he went towards the thick forest. The phone was finally quiet.

It didn't take much effort this time to find the small forest hut and just when he was starting to doubt his gut feeling and if it really could be this easy, he saw the small flickering light from the windows and he didn't waste any time. Kicking the door open, he pointed both weapons towards the screaming woman.

"Don't shoot..!"

"Just like you didn't shoot my boss?"

"I didn't mean to shoot _him_..!"

"Oh, well that makes it all _so_ much better. Where is it!?"

"W-where's what..?"

"The shotgun you used!"

"I... It's..." She pointed towards the small dining table at the small kitchen corner.

Taking out something from his pocket, he threw it on the floor. "Bag and tag."

"What?" She frowned, confused at his order and stared at the plastic bag, also something he had 'borrowed' from someone.

"Put it in there. You try anything and I won't guarantee both of us will walk out of here alive."

By letting her go to her weapon, it felt almost like a permission to shoot him, but she had a strong feeling he would be glad to use that excuse to make that action backfire on her. She'd heard stories of cops gone vengeful when one of their own had been killed. She didn't want to test out this man here.

Without letting her eyes leave the man standing at the door, with the steady hand holding the gun that could either end her life or hurt her at best, she slowly did what he told her to do. She wasn't going to give him the excuse to shoot her.

His phone started ringing and telling her to not try anything, Tony answered it. It was Nathan. His voice sounded strange, like he was pinching his nose.

_"Tony..! Thank God! I was seriously starting to worry when you didn't pick up, when we tried calling you before... It still looks bad, but I thought you might want to know that the doctors think he's going to make it if nothing goes wrong... Another thing. It's about agent Gibbs-"_

With a deep and calm sigh, Tony ended the call. "It's your lucky day. He'll live."

She relaxed. Almost like feeling the immediate death threat leaving her. Then he ordered her outside and the fear was back. Especially when she couldn't see it, but knew he would be walking behind her. She wouldn't even have time to react if he decided to kill her.

With both the shotguns in his one hand and his own gun in his other, he started walking them towards the town. Ignoring the ringing phone in his pocket.

* * *

At least one good thing came out of this all. No one in that God forsaken town was laughing at him anymore. It seemed that when a guy carrying a gun was starting to act trigger friendly, did the trick.

After one last battle over who got to 'keep' the suspect, Tony made a quick phone call to his director and gave the phone to the sheriff. So now he was finally on his way back. The woman was sitting next to him, cuffed and silently staring outside.

"You know... If anyone has the right to shoot anyone in that town, it's me. Me and my partner did all we could to help your father. Even after he almost killed me. As the father is, so is the daughter..."

She didn't say anything, but only because of the car that was driving past them suddenly stopped and almost drove off the road.

"What in the..? Gibbs..?" Tony stopped his car and got out, but then just stood there. Staring, as it indeed was Gibbs who got out of the other car, but he came out of the passenger's side and he wasn't alone. And why was his arm in a sling..?

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked even before him and the other man made it to Tony's car.

"What are you doing here, Gibbs?" Tony asked wearily and glanced inside the car where the woman was. With no way to escape without help.

"What you think?" Gibbs answered with much softer tone this time, when he notices the dried blood all over Tony's shirt. His heart skipped a beat and he started to guess and see which wound _or wounds_ had caused that. Not once did he think the blood could be Valentine's.

Tony ignored the question and turns his attention to the man standing next to Gibbs. "Who's this?"

The man held out his hand with a smile. "Stan. Stan Burley. I'm agent Gibbs's new agent. I started today. It's nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you, agent DiNozzo."

"Tony." Tony took the offered hand. For a reason he didn't understand, he didn't like this man...

_**End of Part 7.**_


End file.
